


Family Found

by deandratb



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Gen, lucien x jean implied but not the focus, references unnamed original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Unprompted mother/son drabble, set sometime afterFamily Portrait.





	Family Found

"I wish you had come to the wedding, Jack." 

Her son lifted a shoulder in the irritated manner he'd gotten from his father. "The man arrested me."

"Oh, Jack."

Jean's tone was so maternal, exasperation laced with fondness, that Jack felt seven years old again, sending a ball crashing through the kitchen window.

"He didn't arrest you. He's a doctor, not a deputy."

"Well, you wouldn't know it from the way he acts."

"He's also my husband," she added, bustling about the kitchen. "You need to make more of an effort."

Joining him at the table, Jean softened. "He could never replace your father, Jack. But I'm very happy...and I am glad you're here now. Now, what did you come to tell me?"

"Well..." He scratched the back of his neck. "The thing of it is...I'm getting married."

"Oh!" 

"Yeah. She's from Melbourne, and she'd really like to meet you."

This was serious, Jean thought, more than a little amazed. Her wayward son, planning to settle down. "Of course, I would love to. Tell me about her?"

Lucien found them an hour later, still talking. 

Jean smiled through her tears when Jack offered him his hand. 

"Congratulations...Lucien."

**Author's Note:**

> [get your very own drabbles–any subject, multiple requests okay!](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
